Abra Ka-Loud
by zachlor16
Summary: When Lincoln enters the talent show with a magic act but gets stage fright, it's up to his sisters to save his performance.


**I'm baaaaaaack! Who missed me? Yeah I know I was gone for a while but I was planning out my fanfics for this year. Now I have a lot of plans for fanfics this year and tune in til the end of this fanfic because I will reveal the date when the sequel to Meeting a Loud will be published. Now this fanfic was inspired by an observation I made during the episode 'No Laughing Matter'. So I noticed that in the episode, Lincoln has stage fright which is probably a reason he hasn't won any trophies. So I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Let's roll!**

* * *

Lincoln stood in the living room in front of his sisters who eagerly sat on the couch. Lincoln was in his usual attire but with a cape and top hat. He was currently holding a deck of cards in his hands.

"For this next trick I will a volunteer from someone from the audience." Lincoln said. "Any volunteers?" All his sisters raised their hands and were calling his name. "Let's see. I pick the girl in the front with the tiara." Lola squealed with delight and went up to join her brother. "Ok Lola, here I have in my hand a deck of cards. Now I want you to pick a card." Lincoln holds the cards out so that she can pick one. She grabs one and looks at it for a few seconds. "Do you have it memorized?" Lola nodded. "Ok now I need you to put it back." Lola does so. Lincoln shuffles the cards and then pulls out a card. "Is this your card?"

"Nope." Lola answers. Lincoln puts the card back and grabs another.

"How about this one?"

"Nope again."

"That's weird. I could've sworn that was the card." Lincoln said confused. He then looks at Lola and gasps. He then reaches towards her. "Lola, I think you have something behind your ear." He reaches behind her ear and pulls out a card. "Is this your card?"

Lola gasps. "Yes! That's my card!" she exclaims. The girls then gasp and applaud.

"Nice trick bro." Luna compliments.

"Yeah Linc, your totally gonna win the talent show." Luan agreed.

"You think so?" Lincoln asked.

"Totes. Your tricks are so good." Leni tells him. "But I didn't know Lola had cards in her ears."

"Leni, it was a trick." Lori explains. She then turns to Lincoln. "But seriously, you have been practicing for three weeks non-stop and we have seen all your tricks and each one gets better and better. So you literally have this in the bag."

"Thanks girls. Just you guys telling me that gives me the confidence that I can win that trophy and add it to my spot in the case." Lincoln said confidently.

"You're gonna knock them dead!" Lynn tells him with everyone else voicing their agreement.

"Alright, let's load up Lincoln's prop into Vanzilla and head to the school." Lori orders.

* * *

Lincoln stood backstage nervously watching his friend Liam playing the washboard. He knew he shouldn't be nervous due to the fact that he had been practicing but he just couldn't help but be nervous especially with such a large crowd.

"Ok Lincoln. You can do this." Lincoln tells himself. "Your sisters believe in you and that is all that matters." Lincoln peers through the curtain and looks into the audience where he sees his sisters and his parents sitting in the middle of the crowd. The girls seeing him wave at him calming his nerves slightly. "Ok, its time."

* * *

The Loud girls sat in the audience watching Liam finish his set. After he finished he headed to the backstage area and Mrs. Johnson walks out with a microphone.

"Thank you Liam for that unique performance." Johnson says. "Now for our final performance, Lincoln Loud!" Lincoln comes out from behind the curtain and nearly stumbles. He then bows causing his hat to fall off.

"Nice hat Larry!" Chandler shouts causing his friends to laugh.

"Why that little twerp!" Lynn growled.

"Easy Lynn. We don't need to cause a scene." Lori whispers. "Don't forget, the eleven of us are on a short leash after the food fight incident."

"I still don't know why you guys were there but I'm glad you were." Lana tells them.

"Yeah, that was much appreciated." Lucy said. The girls then turn their attentions back to the stage and saw that Lincoln wasn't doing anything.

"H-H-Hi. My name is Loucoln Liud." Lincoln says nervously. "I mean my name is Lincoln Loud and I am gonna perform some magic." He tries pulls out his deck of cards only to have them fall out of this hands. "Oops." Lincoln goes to pick up the cards only to have his hat fall off again.

"What a loser." Chandler whispers loudly causing his friends to laugh again. Further back, the girls are watching the display with confusion.

"What's wrong with Lincoln?" Lana asked. "Why is he so nervous?"

"Hmm, it appears that out brother is suffering glossophobia, street name stage fright." Lisa explains.

"Stage fright?" Lynn repeats. "Do you think that's one of the reasons he struggles to win trophies?"

"Possibly." Lisa says.

"If Linky can't do his tricks he'll lose the talent show!" Leni screams.

"And he'll be a laughing stock in the whole school!" Lola adds.

"Dudes, we got to help our bro!" Luna says.

"And that is what we are going to do." Lori announces. "C'mon!" She gets up followed by the rest of her sister, minus Lily.

* * *

On the stage, Lincoln was struggling to find his words. He hadn't expected there to be so many people here.

"This was a bad idea." Lincoln says sadly. He's about to call it quits when a cue card pops up in front of the stage. "Huh? Before I begin, I would like to introduce my nine lovely assistance." He looks up from the cue card with confusion wondering what it meant when he hears a bunch of footsteps. He turns and sees his sisters coming onto the stage wearing show dresses. They then stand on either side of him. "What are you guys doing?"

"Saving your act." Luan whispers.

"You're bombing bro." Luna tells him. "And we are going to help save your act."

"But you guys don't know my routine?" Lincoln points out.

"Yeah we do." Lori answers. "Don't forget, you practiced in front of us so we know your routine as well as you do."

"Ok, but where did you get those dresses?" Lincoln asked. "And follow up question, how did you convince Lynn and Lana to wear them?"

"Do you really want to know or do you want to win?" Lynn asked.

"Good point." Lincoln admitted. "Ok, first trick is the flower one."

"Right." The girls say in unison.

"For my first trick, I am going to make some flowers appear." Lincoln announces. "Now if one of my lovely assistants would hand me my handkerchief." Lynn hands him the handkerchief and pushes it into his fists. "I will now say the magic words. Abra kazoo." He then pulls the handkerchief out of his fist and a bouquet of flowers appear, much to the awe of the audience. Lincoln then scans the audience and sees a blonde girl with a blue streak in her hair and he gets an idea. "Luna, give these to Sam." Luna looks at him with surprise and then looks to the crowd where she sees Sam in the front row.

"Thanks." Luna whispers. She takes the flowers and walks off the stage where she approaches Sam with the flowers. "Here."

"Thanks." Sam says taking the flowers. Luna smiles and then walks back to the stage. "Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it." Lincoln assures her. He then turns to the audience. "For my next trick I will need one of my assistants to wheel out the box of mystery." Lynn nods and walks to the backstage area. A few seconds later she comes back wheeling a giant box. "Now I will now like two of my assistants to get in the box." He opens the box and Lori and Leni get in the box. Lincoln then closes the box. He then moves the parts of the box around and opens it to reveal Lori and Leni's body parts moved around to different spots.

"This is weird." Leni says. "My nose itches. Lori can you scratch it?"

"Sure." Lori answers. She then moves her hand and scratches Leni's nose. "Ok Lincoln please put us back together."

"Ok." Lincoln tells her before moving the boxes around and opening it to reveal Leni and Lori back in one piece.

"That was fun." Leni says.

"Ok, for my next trick will need my cage." Lincoln announces. Lucy and Lisa run to the back and drag out a giant cage. "Now, Luan please get in the cage." Luan walks in and Lincoln closes the door. "Now Lori, please help me get this sheet on the cage because I can't reach." Lori nods and throws the sheet over the cage. "Abra kazoo!" He then pulls the sheet off to reveal Luan is gone.

* * *

In the audience, Rita, Lynn Sr. and Lily are staring at the stage with awe.

"Wow. What a neat little trick." Rita said.

"I know." Lynn Sr. agreed.

"Pretty neat right?" A voice asked. The parents look next to them and their eyes widen when they see Luan sitting next to them. The audience turn and see Luan. They then applaud. Luan stands and bows before walking back to the stage.

"For my next trick, I will now cut one of my assistants in half." Lincoln announces. "But first I must do something. Mom, can I cut one of my sisters in half?"

"As long as you put them back together!" Rita answers.

"Ok. Luna, get in the box." Lincoln ordered. Luna gets in the box and sticks her head and feet through the holes. "Lana, my saw please." Lana carefully hands him a saw and he positions it over the box. "Now, I will cut my sister in half." He cuts the box and separates it. "Luna, can you please move your feet." Luna does so and the audience gasps when they see Luna's feet moving. "Now, I will now put my assistant back together." He puts the box back together and taps the box with his hand. He opens the lid and Luna steps out in one piece causing the audience to cheer.

"Ok, do you have a show closer?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta pull rabbit out of my hat." Lincoln whispered.

"A classic." Lana comments.

"Yep." Lincoln agrees. "So Luan, did you bring Gary?" Luan's eyes widen and she giggles nervously.

"Oops. I knew I forgot something." Luan answers nervously.

"Great what am I gonna do?" Lincoln whispers.

"Just do the trick and hope for a miracle." Lori answers.

"Fine." Lincoln sighs. "For my final trick, I will pull something out of my hat." He takes his hat off and waves his hand over it. "Abra kazoo! Please work." He reaches into his hat and pulls out Lily. "Lily?"

"Lily?" the girls say in unison.

"Lily?" the parents say in unison. Rita looks down and sees that Lily is no longer in her lap.

"Poo poo!" Lily babbles and giggles. After a few seconds the crowd cheers and applauds the trick. The ten siblings exchange a glance and shrug before grabbing each other's hands and bowing. Mrs. Johnson then comes out with a microphone and trophy in her hands.

"I think it's obvious who are winner is. Give it up for Lincoln Loud and his ten amazing assistants!" Johnson announces as she hands Lincoln the trophy. The crowd stands up and gives Lincoln and his sisters a standing ovation. Lori and Leni then hoist Lincoln up onto their shoulders where the crowd cheers louder. Lincoln smiles as he looks out to the crowd. Happy not only because he got another trophy to put in his spot in the trophy case, but the fact that he probably would've never have one this trophy if it wasn't for his sisters. That is one thing he will never want to disappear.

* * *

 **There you have it. My first fanfic of 2018. Now while I have you I have a few announcements. First, a lot of people have been asking me to do a No Such Luck fanfic. And I know that this will break a lot of hearts but I will not be doing any NSL fics. There are enough out there in the fandom and we don't need another. Sorry. Now another announcement, I am gonna share with you the date that the sequel of Meeting A Loud will be released. The date will be April 8, 2018. Why that date you ask? Simple, on that date Meeting A Loud will be celebrating it's one year anniversary that it was published. So the sequel will be released on that date. So keep an eye out for that. Now if you have any question, please PM me and I will gladly answer them. So until next, farewell.**


End file.
